


There, There

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Eventual Happy Ending, Forgiveness, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia gets into an argument with Betelgeuse. When he calls her something hurtful, she runs up to the attic in tears and receives comfort from Adam and Barbara.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	There, There

"Beej! I told you a million times I apologized to you for stabbing you! While I meant to do it because you tried to murder my dad, I regretted doing it! Do. You. Understand?" said Lydia, her face red with anger, embarrassment, and remorse.

"I understand, but are you going to stab me once again you- You traitorous bitch!" shouted Betelgeuse at the top of his hypothetical lungs.

"I- I never... I," whimpered Lydia, bursting into tears.

Betelgeuse held a hand out, suddenly feeling remorseful for his action of yelling at his best living friend. He hadn't anticipated on doing it. He cared about Lydia just as much as the teen's parents did. But, to call her a traitorous bitch...

"Lydia, I- I..." Betelgeuse trailed off as Lydia turned and ran upstairs.

Deciding to leave Lydia alone for a while, Betelgeuse teleported back to the Netherworld to sulk over his actions.

"ADAM! BARBARA!" Lydia burst into the attic with hot tears still stinging and pouring down her face. Adam and Barbara, who were busy reading, put down their books and focused their attention over towards the teen they considered their daughter figure.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" asked Barbara as she and Adam floated over to the upset teenage girl.

Lydia's tears made her voice sound a little muffled. "B-Betelgeuse called me a traitorous bitch. We'd gotten into an argument about me stabbing him and he said 'Are you going to stab me once again, you- You traitorous bitch'!" Her tears increased.

Adam and Barbara looked at each other then back at Lydia.

"Lydia, repeat what you said nice and slow," instructed Barbara as she led the teenager over to a soft couch with Adam following and sat her down on it. "We couldn't quite make out what you said."

Lydia sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Barbara. "Betelgeuse called me a traitorous bitch. We'd gotten into an argument about me stabbing him and he said 'Are you going to stab me once again, you- You traitorous bitch'!"

Adam wrapped his arms around both his wife and Lydia. "Lydia, did Betelgeuse mean to call you a traitorous bitch?"

"Well, no- but..."

"Lydia, please know that we are always there for you. Especially when Betelgeuse says something so mean and hurtful to you. You did the right thing by coming up to us and letting us know what happened. You're still going to need to apologize to him and he's going to need to apologize to you for what happened. How about summoning him and apologizing to each other. Won't that make you two feel better?" said Barbara, running a hand through Lydia's hair.

"I guess." Lydia took a deep breath. "Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse!"

"Need something, Scarecrow?"

"I'm sorry..." Betelgeuse's eyes widened. 

"What are you sorry for, Lyds? If anything, I should be sorry. I’m sorry for calling you a traitorous bit-.” Betelgeuse was cut short by Lydia wrapping her arms around him while still sobbing.

“You don’t need to say you’re sorry for that, Betelgeuse,” said Lydia. “Adam and Barbara helped me out.” She let go and turned her head towards her ghost parents, smiling at both of them. They smiled back at her. She turned to face Betelgeuse again. “We shouldn’t have argued in the first place. Forgive me?”

“I forgive you!” Betelgeuse lifted Lydia into the air and she laughed whilst the Maitlands looked on.

Happy they could help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this comforting one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
